Rome meets Egypt
by phantomworks
Summary: "Man 'gainst man, gods 'gainst gods." Jono clarified, eyes bright at the challenge. "Th'one left standing wins." "Fair enough." The priest answered, "State the location." "You, me, th'Coliseum." The blonde jerked a thumb behind him, dark eyes daring the other to back down. "Noon." "I'll be there." Puppy and puzzle shipping. Souvenir from Italy, enjoy.


Phantomworks: this is a little souvenir that I thought I would bring back from Italy.

**Alice; you mean that trip you took last month?**

Phantomworks: yeah that one!

**Alice: … last **_**month**_**?**

Phantomworks;… it took a while to write.

**Alice; right.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Rome meets Egypt

"This is quite a nice city you have here." Red eyes looked around approvingly as their owner made small talk.

"I'm glad you think so, Pharaoh Atem." A pale face beamed as the royal's guide led them from port. "It took many years to build our humble capital into what it is today."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Emperor Yugi." the pharaoh commented, readjusting his crown absently so that his golden bangs wouldn't fall in his face. "Everything here is so intricate."

"A work of our artists and masons." Pale pink lips frowned slightly in thought. "They dedicate their whole lives to arts and never stop for a minute to think of other aspects in daily life. Honestly, I sometimes wonder if they even eat."

"We have similar people back in Egypt. However, they make up the scribe class rather than the craftsmen." A cheeky grin was shot to a taller man that was accompanying them. "Isn't that right, Priest Set?"

Blue eyes glared down at his master before rolling in boredom. "I wouldn't know, Sir. I am part of the ritual and defense class."

"Ah yes, because of your magic." Dark eyebrows drew down in contemplation. "Then perhaps your friends are a better example?"

_What friends?_ Was Set's first urge to respond, but he didn't get the chance as the Emperor of Rome decided then to speak up. "What is this about magic?"

"Ah!" Pharaoh Atem beamed at the thought of being able to show off his country's unique attributes. "Back in Egypt, we have duels everyday using monsters of our souls to create quite a spectacle."

Amethyst eyes stared back at them, doubt showing with an obviousness that set Atem on edge. "Right, magic."

"We have magic!" Pharaoh Atem persisted.

"And we have a secret cult that will one day rule an entire nation on its own." Emperor Yugi said flippantly before turning back to his tour. "Well, I can be certain that you won't go a day without entertainment. The Coliseum has three showings of fights each day. One for each eating hour. The fights between gladiators are truly inspiring while those between man and beast are quite violent."

"Sounds like my kind of entertainment." Pharaoh Atem said, a bright smile on his lips. "Probably won't be anything like the duels back home, but it's a start. Where is this… Colossal?"

"_Coliseum_." Yugi corrected as he led the two linen-clothed persons down a winding street and into what appeared to be a market square. "And it's just down the road from the Forum, which is where we are now."

"Is Forum your word for Market place?" Atem asked as the crowds parted before them, most likely due to the large entourage of soldiers that surrounded them.

"It is similar, but not quite." Yugi stared straight forward as his guests took to looking around like tourists. "It does have many of the market traits, but it also holds many of our temples to the greater gods and acts as the last road for the returning soldiers."

"Returning soldiers?" Atem asked.

"Those returning from war victorious." Yugi explained, "It becomes something of a spectacle for all of the villagers, to see our warriors returning piled high with treasure and sacrifices for their good luck. Sometimes, we even have to take a section of the wall out to let them get in faster."

"I see." Atem wondered what his people would say to doing something like that. He couldn't see his advisors being happy about it, that's for sure.

"We aren't at war as the moment, so it's rather peaceful. The only thing that is still celebrated is-!" Yugi was cut off by a loud voice.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" a blonde yelled as Set accidently ran into his shoulder. The blonde was fair skinned, much like all of the Roman people, but there was a decidedly wild look to him. He was garbed in the dress of the Roman soldier, but there was no rank to be seen. If anything, Set would have thought him a soldier imposter.

"Excuse me?" Set demanded. In Egypt, his rank was far greater than any mere soldier could hope for. The sheer thought that one like this had the nerve to stand up to him made him bristle.

"Y'heard me!" the blonde shot back, his brown eyes burning with rage. "I said watch where yer goin'! 'S tall as y'are, I didn't think it'd be _hard_!"

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" blue eyes burned coldly as Set stood his ground. There was no way he was going to let a snobby little soldier talk to him like this! "Why I oughta-!"

Two spear slid between them faster than he could blink, forming an X to stand between the brunette and the blonde. On the other side, the blonde sent him a cocky grin. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Jono, is a gladiator." Yugi sighed, walking up to his guards. "Our best actually, and our current fan-favorite. I would appreciate it if you don't try to attack him."

"Yeah." The blonde said, snarky, "_Try_."

"And _Jono_." Yugi set a glare on the now sheepish blonde. "_You_ need to stop picking fights outside of the ring. You're setting a bad example."

"Bu-but! He started it!" Jono argued, pointing childishly at the priest.

"And I'm ending it." Yugi stated. "Besides, picking fights with neighboring royals and high officials is _not_ what I want our empire to be remembered for."

"I wasn't pickin' no fight!" Jono scowled, though it looked more like a pout to Set. "I was j'st showin' 'em his place."

"Jono." Yugi shook his head. "Set here is a priest. His 'place' is above you."

"A… a _priest_?!" the fear that flickered in the blonde's eyes made Set sure that priests held just as important a position in Rome as they do in Khemet. Yet, he wasn't prepared when that fear transformed into suspicion. "Priest of whom?"

"Of several of the higher gods in Egypt." Atem supplied, as if Set couldn't speak for himself. Though, the blue-eyed official couldn't help but stand a little straighter.

Until the blonde snorted. "So not one o' ours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Set's eyes narrowed.

"Nothin'." The blonde answered simple. "'Cept our gods are better 'n yours."

"_What did you say?!_" Set growled, rage showing plainly on his features.

"_Well it's true!_" Jono shot back.

"You, with your simple mind, would never be able to understand the intricacies of the Egyptian gods or those that serve them!" Set seethed, his blue eyes ablaze with anger.

"You so sure 'bout that!?" the blonde growled. "Fine! Let's settle this th'old fashion way!"

"The… what?" Pharaoh Atem could only stare in shock as his cousin fought openly with a seemingly peasant of a soldier.

"No, _Jono_!" Caesar Yugi groaned, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Old fashion way?" Set repeated gruffly, showing his interest.

"Man 'gainst man, gods 'gainst gods." Jono clarified, eyes bright at the challenge. "Th'one left standing wins."

"Jono!" Yugi tried to step in, but Set beat him to it.

"Fair enough." The priest answered, "State the location."

"You, me, th'Coliseum." The blonde jerked a thumb behind him, dark eyes daring the other to back down. "Noon."

"Noon is pretty soon." Pharaoh Atem commented. "We don't even know where-!"

"I'll be there." Set interrupted, knowing full well that it could cost him his head. He also knew his cousin wouldn't punish him for it. The entertainment from a fight was too good for the smaller male to pass up.

"Y'better be." The blonde growled before stalking off, presumably in the direction of the Coliseum.

"That…" Pharaoh Atem paused, "Could have gone better."

Emperor Yugi facepalmed.

o0O0o

"You do realize that there's no fault for surrendering before the fight?" Yugi tried for the third time to talk the visiting priest from stepping into the ring. He didn't want to have a priest's death on his shoulders.

"Only the reminder that I gave in to a hot-headed _mutt_ like him." Set said, his voice deadly quiet as he switched into his own armor. He hadn't thought he'd need it here in Rome, but it was always good to come prepared. Now, he was glad he did.

Making a whine in the back of his throat, Emperor Yugi turned to the other royal, hoping that the king would be able to talk sense to his friend.

Atem only shrugged. "I don't see the harm. After all, it's not like anyone's going to die today."

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Yugi exclaimed. Both looked up at that, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"What?" Atem squeaked, trying to clarify what he'd heard.

"They are called the Coliseum Games, but they are anything but!" Yugi explained, hoping to ward off the priest. "In the ring, anything goes! Animals, weapons, even teaming up only to stab your partner in the back! At the end of it, your survival goes up to the crowd. If you put up a good fight, you live, but if you don't…"

Red eyes connected with blue as amethyst looked on, pleading.

"If I lose to that blonde imbecile, I have to right to live in the first place." Set stated firmly, voice hard and unchanging. Pharaoh Atem sighed and shrugged before turning to Yugi.

"Well, there's your answer." Atem said, not a hint of sadness in his voice. "Now, how is it that the crowd decides?"

"Like I said, if you put up a good fight, they will vote. A thumbs up means you live, a thumbs down means you don't." Yugi said, voice shaking. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped around his torso, as if to fend off the chill of the stone walls that his toga could not defend against.

"The crowd votes twice?" Set asked, looking over his armor to make sure that everything was in its proper place.

His arms and legs were bare with his chest covered in a thick leather breast plate which, in turn was adorned with plates of iron gilded in gold. His senti had been traded for a thicker one, more durable in battle but still allowing enough room for movement. The entire outfit was outlined in blue, signaling his rank as a priest in battle.

"Twice?" Confusion tinted the Emperor's voice. "Why would they do that?"

"Once for me and once for the mutt." Set clarified.

"No, they only vote once." Yugi answered. "They only vote on the loser of the fight."

"And you assume that would be me?" Set laughed as he picked up his weapon of choice, the Khopesh or a sickle sword and a shield made out of three, thick boards and covered in thick, white leather.

"Well, Jono _is_ our greatest gladiator outside of the warrior ranks and possibly even within them!" Yugi frowned. "He has never lost a battle!"

"Then both of you will be surprised." Set said. Right then, a servant opened the door to lead the priest to the arena. It was also Yugi and Yami's cue to find their seats.

"This isn't good!" Yugi worried his bottom lip. "So not good! Jupiter will have my head for sure!"

"You worry too much." Pharaoh Atem said as he walked alongside the Roman, appreciating the way the occasional light made the other's skin glow. The toga the other wore hardly looked like it would protect him from certain… whims.

"You don't worry enough!" the Emperor's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Don't you care if your priest _dies_ out there?!"

"He won't." Pharaoh Atem stated, blinking as they came out into the seating area of the Coliseum.

"How can you be so sure?" Yugi wondered aloud as he automatically made his way to the Emperor's seat. His reserved spot was the closest to the arena grounds, yet still over the height of every possible participant. It had a high wall around it as well as a roof to provide shade in the high noon sun.

It was the perfect spot to view the spectacles that took place in the Coliseum.

"I don't know about your priests here in Rome," Atem began as he filed in after Yugi, taking a seat next to the smaller royal. "But in Egypt, each of ours is trained from birth for their future occupation."

"…" Yugi frowned at him. "I don't understand."

"Along with rituals and other such priestly tasks, they are trained to fight to the death and beyond using any manner at their availability to procure a victory." Atem said. "Training may or may not include going several days without food, fighting up to twenty men at once and wrestling crocodiles with their bare hands."

Yugi paled, realizing just then that he had been warning the wrong person.

"But don't worry!" Atem smiled brightly, producing a golden rod from his belt. "I kept his Rod, so we don't have to worry about him burning your gladiator to a crisp!"

The Emperor had seen many violent things in his short life, but none of them compared to the grin that the visiting royal sported as he talked about the things his cousin could do. Yugi's face turned green.

o0O0o

_Armor, check._ Set gave his armor a good tug, making sure for the tenth time that he had it on right.

_Weapon, check_. He swung it in a wide arch, listening to the melody of thin, strong metal slicing through the air. His other grip tightened around a wooden handle. _Shield, check. Rod-?_

Patting his belt, he grew frantic when he realized that his secret weapon and the item that gave him his priest status was nowhere to be found. Looking back, he panicked. _Where could it have-?! _

It hit him with sudden realization. _Atem!_

Well, apparently he wasn't allowed to kill the blonde outright, if having his item of power taken away by his king was anything to go by. He'd have to wait for the crowds vote.

"How much longer?" he asked the trembling servant at his side.

"N-not long sir! The Emperor is ab-bout to g-greet the crowds!" the servant hastily assured him, eyes wide with terror at the sight of the deadly foreigner before him. Why did he have to get this job anyways?!

"Good." Set grunted, staring forward at the doors. Feeling the anticipation growing, he felt tension roll in his shoulders.

He would make that blonde pay for insulting the Egyptian gods. Especially since Set was _named_ after one.

The blonde wouldn't know what hit him.

o0O0o

Patiently waiting until the arena had been cleared off from the preview fight, because every fight needed an opener, Yugi cleared his throat before going to the little balcony area of his seat so that everyone could see him. As soon as the crowd spotted him, they cheered.

"Welcome everyone!" he shouted, a smile playing on his lips. "I hope you enjoyed the first fight of our noon showings!"

Another roar from the crowd was his answer.

"Glad to hear it!" he shouted back. "Now, it is time for the main event!"

At that, the crowd grew out of control. He had to wait until the volume calmed to a moderate level before gesturing for Atem to stand with him. Turning to the crowd, he yelled, "As you know, we have some visitors from far away with us today! They wish to see a glimpse into our lives and into our Coliseum!"

The crowd hooted and clapped, making Atem's face turn slightly red.

"That much we expected!" Yugi continued, the crowd growing quiet. "However, we did not expect one of them to wish to fight in the ring!"

This drew a gasp from the crowd and more clapping, cheering on the good sportsmanship of the other nation.

"That is why today's honor of the loser's destiny will be given to the mighty Pharaoh of Khemet, Atem!" More yelling, screeching and whistling followed. "Without further ado, bring in the gladiators!"

At his command, the gates that withheld the two men from each other opened, releasing the gladiators to spare and fight to their heart's content. Sitting back down, Yugi turned to Atem with a slight blush.

"Sorry about that." The Emperor whispered. "Had to rile the crowd up. They seem to be more into it when they know I'm here."

"No need to worry." Atem assured, "Though I don't know about the whole 'honor' thing. I can't remember what up and down was."

"Up means they live and down means they die." Yugi repeated, making sure that the Egyptian knew which was which.

"So, then, what's this?" the Pharaoh raised one hand with his index and thumb in a circle. With his other, he pushed his index back and forth in between the circle.

At the motion, Yugi's face turned bright red. "U-Um… don't… don't do that."

"Why not?" Atem asked. However, he received no answer as two gladiators down below took that moment to meet head on.

o0O0o

As soon as the doors opened, Set stepped out into the bright sun, remaining motionless as his eyes adjusted from the dark interior of the Coliseum. Once adjusted, he looked around, surprised at the size of the arena.

It was a long oval shape that could easily fit a large ship or two. In fact, he heard that it used to several decades ago before the water started to rot the boards that made up the arena floor. He vaguely hoped that those had been replaced before they started having battles in the arena again.

On the far side, he saw Jono running towards him across the hot sand. Sinking his toes into the unfamiliar sand, Set decided to walk slowly, not wanting to waste energy running towards his opponent. The two would meet soon enough.

Taking his time, he overlooked the other. The blonde was still garbed in his soldier attired, but with the addition of a helmet, shield and sword. Everything that the blonde wore was outlined in red, with dark iron instead of gilded gold. The shield was circular and sword straight and thick, something Set recognized as a Gladius.

At that moment, the blonde came upon him, drawing the sword up high. Glinting in the sun, the weapons came down hard, flashing as the Roman struck. Metal hit metal and sparks flew between them.

Seeing his attack had failed, Jono leapt back, pulling his sword from the other so that he couldn't be disarmed.

"Not bad." Jono smirked, "Not many fend off th'first blow."

"Kind of hard not to when I see you running across the ring like an idiot." Set countered as he slowly circled the other. The blonde mirrored his actions, never letting the dark-skinned warrior see his back.

"At least I'm doin' somethin'!" the blonde snarled back. "You was j'st standin' there!"

"Why waste energy running to you when I could have you come to me?" Set returned, a smirk playing at his own lips. "You seemed to enjoy it anyway."

"Why you-!" the blonde's face darkened an impressive red color as he darted forward, his sword swinging in for a side-cut. Set barely flinched as he deflected the blow with a flick of his wrist. The action left the blonde open for attack. Taking the opening, Set thrust his sword forward, only to have the blonde knock it off course with his own.

His sword barely cut into the other's leather before he was dancing off to the side. That signaled the start of a dangerous dance of metal and shields, with the leather of their armor taking the brunt of their attacks. Never-the-less, Set could tell he had an advantage.

"You!" the blonde huffed, fending off another golden strike. "There's somethin' off wit' yer style!"

"I'm from another empire?" dashing forward, Set let his curved sword metal leather, puncturing a crack in the other's shield and slipping through to the other side. He barely clipped the other's cheek before he had to retreat, lest he be one sword short of a battle.

"No!" the blonde cursed when he twisted his shield, trying to disarm the other. He failed, but he at least got the priest to retreat for now. "Somethin' else!"

"…" Set thought for a second as he shielded himself from a blow, the blonde's sword getting stuck in the supple wood. Blue eyes met gold as a delicate eyebrow raised, "I'm left-handed?"

"That!" the blonde shouted, ripping his sword away. "That's it!"

"How astute of you to notice." Set rolled his eyes, infuriating the blonde and forcing the two into battle again. By now, the afternoon sun was blaring down on both, making them sweat and their grips on both their sword and shield unsteady. The crowds continued to cheer, picking out their favorites, but they had become background noise by now.

"Time t'end this!" the blonde growled, lunging forward.

"I was thinking the same thing." Set smirked as he met the blonde head on. At once, their two swords stopped the other, unbending to the other's force. Instead of a show of skill, it became a show of strength. For several minutes, the two swords wavered back and forth, neither one gaining the advantage.

Then Set changed the angle of his sword and with a quick flick of his wrist, used the blonde's own strength against him. The crowd went silent as a flash of metal sailed through the air and landed next to the wall.

Mouth gaping, Jono stared at his sword before he remembered the warrior he had been fighting. Horror showing on his face, he turned back, only to have his feet swept out from under him. With a grunt, he landed on his back in the surprisingly hard sand.

Before he could get back up, a foot planted itself on his shield that was still attached to his arm while another pressed down on his chest, keeping him down. Opening his eyes, the blonde sucked in a breath at the sight of the razor sharp blade posed just under his chin. Swallowing thickly, he felt the rasp of metal against his skin as his Adam's apple bobbed. And the brunette's eyes…?

If looks could kill…

Then they turned away from him, up towards the Emperor's seat, awaiting the final vote. The blonde had heard his emperor's decision to let the visiting royal decide his fate and Jono could only hope that the Pharaoh didn't crave the sight of blood as half of the crowd did.

The crowd silenced itself as the dark figure of the Pharaoh stood and made a motion with his hands.

As Set stared on in confusion, Jono made a sound of disgust. "Aw, no way! I ain't doin' that!"

"Doing what?" Set asked, looking back down at the defeated blonde. Golden eyes were filled with rage, but a defensive kind that said he refused to back down, even if he had been defeated.

"I'm not lettin' ya **** me in front'a all these people!" Jono shouted, struggling to get his arm free from the shield despite the metal point still at his neck.

"**** you?" Set raised an eyebrow. Is _that_ what that signal meant to the Romans? In Egypt, it held an entirely different meaning. Never-the-less, the crowd was cheering for them and Jono wasn't exactly bad looking.

Besides, he was already expecting it.

"Is that so…?" Set's lips tweaked into a smirk as he lowered his sword and threw it to join the blonde's against the wall. The blonde watched the movement with nothing less than horror as he scrambled to get himself out from under the Egyptian's feet. Tossing his shield to follow his sword, the brunette straddled Jono's hips, hindering the other's movements as he removed his breastplate and let it drop beside them.

"No no no no!" Jono chanted, as if that would make what was happening stop. Long, slender fingers worked to rid him of his own armor. Having only one free arm to fend them off with, he was quickly losing the battle. "I said, no! Y'horny priest!"

"It's been decided by the Pharaoh and the crowd backs it up." Set's voice was low, a seductive purr. "It's going to happen. You might as well like it."

"It may hafta happen…" Jono finally freed his arm from the shield, "But it don't mean I hafta be bottom!"

With a growl, the blonde switched their positions, starting a wrestling match that quickly ended with both of them naked and the crowd cheering as the two rutted against each other.

o0O0o

"So _that's_ what that means." Pharaoh Atem looked at his fingers as Yugi stared at the two in the ring with horror. "Huh."

"Y-You just-! And they-! But the crowd-! And I-!" the Roman Emperor sputtered indignantly, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He knew that he shouldn't watch this or continue to let this happen. Jupiter, he shouldn't have let it happen in the first place!

But he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey, Emperor Yugi." Atem nudged his shoulder.

"U-uh, yeah?" the Emperor squirmed, finding that the day was quite hot, even under shade of his personal viewing spot. That and the visiting royal was suddenly _way_ too close.

"Are there any guards around us?" Atem asked innocently enough as he slid his hand across the stone bench and behind the smaller male.

"Y-yes?" Amethyst eyes peered at him nervously while a light blush covered pale cheeks.

"Hmm…" the Pharaoh contemplated this, his other hand workings its way across his lap to the paler version of himself. "And will they react to loud noises?"

"Th-they will come when I call them, i-if that's what you're asking." Amethyst eyes stared straight into his now, curiosity playing across them with a hint of fear and more than a hint of lust. "Why?"

"Come when you call, well…" the Pharaoh shot him a decidedly evil smirk. "Then I have to make sure you can't think clear enough to speak."

"Wha-?" the question was cut off as a pair of lips sealed over his own, effectively killing half of his brain the moment skin touched skin. The other half was killed when one hand teased up his side on top of his toga while a second slid beneath it and fingered its way up his thigh.

Soon enough, sounds came from the Emperor's personal spot that rivaled those in the arena and a few spectators on the other side of the ring were lucky enough to witness it. The guards that stood on either side, however, did not feel the same way.

o0O0o

"That was a fine visit." Pharaoh Atem said as they boarded their boat to meet with the next ruler and empire. "We should come back as soon as possible!"

"I think, if I heard Emperor Yugi right, we are no longer welcome in Rome." Set said as he fixed his headdress and picked out a spot to sit for their voyage.

"Oh yeah," Pharaoh looked up into the sky, thoughtful. "Why was that again?"

"Something about the Coliseum not being a brothel and him not wanting his soldiers having sexual relations on the battlefield." Set deadpanned, tucking his Rod into his belt.

"Huh…" Pharaoh Atem blinked before smiling. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"They basically threw us out of Rome."

"We should come back as soon as we report back in to Egypt!" Atem replied happily, as if he hadn't just heard his cousin's negative remark.

"Atem, do you _want_ war on your hands?!" Set scowled.

"If that war looks anything like you and that gladiator, yes." Pharaoh Atem smirked. "Yes, I do."

Set flushed red.

"But I call 'attacking' the Emperor!" Atem shouted childishly.

Set sighed and shook his head.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: wow, that was longer than I thought.

**Alice; twelve pages.**

Phantomworks: yep! But I am proud!

**Alice: I like it. You should have put the lemons though.**

Phantomworks: oh well. People can imagine/write their own.

**Alice: I'll hold you to that.**

Phantomworks: thank you for reading and please review to let me know that my souvenir was appreciated!


End file.
